True Love!
by Rii Nyawn
Summary: Bingung ngasih summary nya TvT yang berkenan baca aja yaa *mwah*


**DISCLAIMER:**

 **"VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA (?)"**

 **Nee..DISLIKE? DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Bagaimana menurut mu? Apa dia akan menyukainya?"_

" _Apapun yang berbau jeruk dia pasti suka!"_

" _Hey hey! Lihat ini...lucu bukan?"_

" _Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?"_

Banyak suara yang terdengar. Suara siapa? Aku tidak mengenali semua suara itu. Ku buka mata ku secara perlahan dan melihat sekeliling ku.

"Kau sudah sadar?!" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut pink

"Ngh..." Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara apa-apa

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Tanya perempuan berambut pendek

Kemudian seorang pria berambut biru berjalan mendekati ku dan kemudian mengelus kepala ku.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya nya, aku tidak menjawab

Semuanya menghujani ku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak sanggup untuk ku jawab.

"Maaf..." Kata ku, semuanya terdiam dan melihat ke arah ku

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?" Tanya ku

Mendengar pertanyaan dari ku mereka semua terlihat terkejut. Ada apa? Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaan ku?

"K-kau tidak ingat kami semua?" Tanya pria berambut biru, aku menggelengkan kepala ku

"Kepala mu pasti terbentur cukup keras" Perempuan berambut pendek mengelus kepala ku

"Terbentur?" Tanya ku

"Kau baru bangun, lebih baik kau istirahat lebih lama lagi ya. Nanti kalau keadaan mu sudah jauh lebih baik kami akan menceritakan semuanya pada mu" Ucap perempuan berambut pink

"Ng..." Aku semakin kebingungan

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kami semua adalah teman-teman mu" Katanya lagi

"Kami akan kembali lagi besok. Istirahat yang cukup ya. Sampai besok" Perempuan berambut pendek melambaikan tangannya pada ku

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Selain itu...aku ini siapa? Kenapa aku ada disini?

"Ah...kau sudah sadar?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tentunya tidak aku kenal

"Kau siapa?" Tanya ku

"Jahatnya...kau melupakan ku semudah itu...atau jangan-jangan itu akibat dari kecelakaan waktu itu?" Jawabnya

"Kecelakaan?" Tanya ku

"Rin tidak ingat?" Anak laki-laki itu duduk di tepi kasur ku

"Rin?"

"Rin adalah nama mu. Rin Kagamine" Jelasnya

"Nama ku? Lalu nama mu?" Tanya ku lagi

"Len" Jawabnya dengan singkat

Kami sempat diam satu sama lain. Aku terus menatap ke arah wajah Len. Ntah mengapa berada di sampingnya membuat ku merasa nyaman.

"Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke 5 bulan" Katanya dengan wajah yang sedikit muram

"Hari jadi?" Tanya ku

"Rin pasti lupa kalau sebenarnya kita ini pacaran" Jawabnya sambil merapikan poni ku yang berantakan

Jadi Len adalah pacar ku? Mungkinkah itu alasannya kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi mungkin sekarang ini bagi Rin aku hanyalah orang asing yang tidak kau kenal kan?" Len terlihat sedih

"Aku...akan berusaha untuk mengingat mu..." Kata ku, Len tersenyum

"Aku pasti akan membantu mu mengembalikan semua ingatan mu" Len mencium kening ku

"Jangan bilang pada yang lainnya jika aku datang menemui mu ya?" Katanya

"Hm.." Aku menganggukan kepala ku dan kembali tertidur

Pagi harinya ketika aku terbangun, aku tidak melihat Len ada disana yang aku lihat hanyalah orang-orang yang datang kemarin.

" _Ohayou_.." Sapa mereka

"Ngh... _Oha-ohayou..._ " Balas ku

Mereka semua nampak sibuk membereskan sesuatu. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bereskan.

"Dokter bilang hari ini kau bisa pulang" Ucap perempuan berambut pink

"A-ano...nama kalian siapa?" Tanya ku

"Nama ku Luka, yang itu Meiko, dan pria yang tidak berguna itu Kaito" Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum

Kemudian aku pun meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama dengan mereka bertiga.

* * *

Mereka menceritakan pengalamannya saat bersama ku dulu. Tapi tetap saja aku tak mengingat apapun. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mereka semua mencoba membantu ku untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Kami berempat pun sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Meiko bilang jika kami semua tinggal bersama disana. Aku berharap disini aku bisa mengingat sesuatu.

"Kami harus kembali bekerja. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menelpon kami" Kata Meiko

"Baik. Selamat jalan" Kata ku sambil melambaikan tangan dari lantai 2

Ketika semuanya pergi, aku berjalan keluar rumah dan tanpa ku sangka Len ada di depan gerbang dan melambaikan tangannya pada ku.

"Len..." Kata ku yang berlari menghampirinya

"Aku mau menunjukan tempat-tempat yang mungkin bisa membantu mu memulihkan ingatan mu" Kata Len dengan semangat

"Hm..." Aku pun pergi berdua dengan Len

Kami pergi ke berbagai tempat seperti ke taman, pantai, game center, dan yang lainnya. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Len

"Ngh..tidak apa-apa" Jawab ku sambil tersenyum

"Kemarilah! Aku akan mendapatkan untuk mu" Kata Len sambil berjalan ke mesin berisikan banyak boneka buah-buahan

" …" Mataku tidak berkedip sedikitpun ketika melihat boneka berbentuk Jeruk yang imutnya bukan main itu

Len pun berusaha berkali-kali bahkan kalau dihitung mungkin sudah sampai 48 kali dan pada saat menginjak usahanya yang ke-50 Len pun berhasil mendapatkan !

"Hooo! Sugoii sugoii!" Kata ku dengan senang

"Nih buat Rin" Len menyerahkan pada ku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku pun memeluk erat .

"Sekarang harus kita apakan ke-49 boneka ini" Tanya Len sambil menunjuk boneka yang berserakan dilantai. Len berpikir keras. Kemudian aku menepuk pundaknya dan berkata agar boneka itu di sumbangkan ke panti asuhan saja. Len pun menyetujui saran ku.

Setelah kami memberikan boneka-boneka itu pada panti asuhan, Len pun mengajakku ke pinggir danau.

"Indah kan?" Tanya Len. Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Disinilah aku menyatakan cinta padamu" Lanjut Len sambil menggenggam tangan ku.

"Len…ceritakan…semua tentang kita…" Pinta ku sambil menatap Len

"Yosh! Baiklah…" Kata Len

 **-5 bulan yang lalu-**

"5 bulan yang lalu aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta padamu. Padahal saat itu kita belum lama berteman. Tapi saat itu Rin tersenyum dan berkata…

" **Baiklah, mari bahagia bersama"**

Sejak saat itu kita selalu bersama. Setiap bulan kita memperingati hari jadi kita. Kita selalu merayakannya disini. Kita berpiknik disini dan kau selalu membuat orange cake, banana cake, orange juice, dan masih banyak lagi Kau benar-benar pintar memasak. Karena itu aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi seorang istri yang hebat. Kemudian kita merencanakan untuk memperimhati hari jadi kita diluar kota, tapi…tiba-tiba saat kita sedang asyik mengobrol, bus yang kita naiki mengalami kecelakaan yang hebat. Rin terus berada di pelukkan ku hingga akhir. Dan aku benar-benar senang ketika melihat kau selamat." Len tersenyum dan memelukku dengan lembut

"Aku senang kau juga selamat" Kataku sambil balik memeluk Len. "Bulan depan kita rayakan lagi ya…bukan hanya bulan depan…tapi seterusnya dan seterusnya" Lanjutku. Len hanya terdiam.

"Aku sayang padamu Rin" Ucap Len

"Aku juga sayang padamu" Balasku

Saat Len mengantar ku pulang, tiba-tiba salju mulai turun.

"Waaaah salju" Kataku dengan senang

"Ayo cepat masuk! Jangan sampai kau sakit" Len mencubit pipi ku

"Iya. Len juga setelah sampai rumah segera hubungi aku ya" Aku pun berlari menuju pintu rumah

"Besok kita akan bermain bersama lagi kan?" Teriakku pada Len. Len hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Aku benar-benar berharap jika ingatanku akan segera kembali.

"Rin darimana?" Tanya Meiko yang ada didalam rumah

"Aku..hanya sedikit berjalan-jalan" Kataku sambil berjalan menuju kamar

Saat dikamar aku melihat banyak foto bersama Len. Aku benar-benar ingin segera mengingat tentangnya. Aku mencoba membuka berbagai buku yang ada dikamar dan saat itu aku menemukan selembar kertas berisikan resep Banana Cake dan disana ada tulisan 'Kue kesukaan Len'. Sudah ku putuskan! Besok aku akan membuat Banana Cake untuk Len.

"Rin, aku masuk ya.." Luka masuk ke kamarku` "Meiko bilang tadi kau main keluar? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Luka yang duduk disampingku

"Dengan Len" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"L-Len?" Luka sedikit terkejut

"Iya. Besok kami akan bertemu lagi, Luka nanti bantu aku buat banana cake ya" Kataku dengan semangat. Luka pun tersenyum dan meng-iya-kannya. Lalu Luka pun menyuruhku minum obat dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Meiko, Luka, dan Kaito sudah ada di meja makan.

"Ohayou Rin" Sapa Meiko

"Ohayou…" Balasku sambil menghampiri Luka

"Kenapa Rin?" Tanya Luka

"Ayo buat banana cake untuk Len" Jawabku dengan penuh senyuman

"Brruufff" Kaito menyemburkan teh nya. "L-Len?!" Kaito terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku pada Kaito. Kemudian Meiko mendekat dan memegang pundakku.

"Rin…" Meiko memanggilku dengan suara lirih

" **Len sudah meninggal"**

". . ." Aku tidak mengatakan apapun

"Rin?" Panggil Meiko

"Kau bohong kan?" Tanyaku yang masih terkejut. Meiko terdiam. "Nee…Luka, Kaito, apa yang dikatakan Meiko bohong kan?" Tanyaku lagi. Luka dan Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku tidak percaya! Kalian bohong!" Aku berteriak pada mereka dan langsung berlari ke kamar. Meiko dan yang lainnya mengejarku.

"Rin, aku tau semua ini sangat sulit untuk kau terima" Ucap Luka

"Kalian bohong…lihat ini…" Kataku sambil memperlihatkan pada Luka dan yang lainnya. "Len yang memberikannya kemarin…Len yang memberikannya!" Lanjutku sambil menangis

Kemudian Kaito menggendongku dengan paksa.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Aku mencoba memberontak

Kaito memasukanku kedalam mobil. Kaito dan Luka memegangi ku dan Meiko yang mengendalikan mobilnya.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus bertemu Len!" Kataku

"Kami akan membawa mu ke tempat Len…" Ucap Kaito

Beberapa saat kemudian kami pun sampai disebuah tempat pemakaman. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Kaito kembali menggendong ku. Aku tidak henti-hentinya memberontak. Lalu Kaito berhenti dan menurunkanku.

"Rin…" Meiko membersihkan salju yang menutupi batu nisan bertuliskan…

"Len. . ." Seketika aku terjatuh. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Saat itu kau tidak sadarkan diri dan terus berada dipelukan Len. Saat tim penyelamat dating Len masih tersadar dan berkata 'tolong selamatkan Rin' kondisi Len saat itu sudah sangat lemah" Kaito menceritakan soal kejadian waktu itu. Meiko mendekat dan menyentuh mata kananku.

"Waktu itu mata kanan mu terkena pecahan kaca, saat itu Len berkata 'ambil mataku dan tolong selamatkan Rin'. Len hanya peduli padamu dan tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri" Meiko menangis. Lalu Luka menggenggam tanganku.

"Saat operasimu lancar, aku berkata pada Len jika kau berhasil diselamatkan. Saat itu Len sudah tidak bias melihat lagi karena salah satu matanya juga terkena pecahan kaca dan satu matanya lagi diberikan padamu. Len tersenyum dan meminta kami untuk menjagamu, setelah itu dia….." Luka tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Len! Len! Len!" Aku berlari dan langsung memeluk nisannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Leeeeeen!"

Kemudian angin berhembus cukup kencang. Saat aku, Meiko, Luka, dan Kaito membuka mata tiba-tiba Len sudah ada dihadapan kami semua.

"Leeeeeee!" Panggil ku ditengah-tengah tangisanku

"Gomenne Rin…" Len tersenyum sambil sedikit meneteskan air mata. Aku mencoba menyentuh Len.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu seperti kemarin? Kenapa?" Kataku. Lagi-lagi Len hanya tersenyum.

" **Aku mencintaimu, Rin"**

Setelah itu aku pun tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Saat aku mulai sadarkan diri, Meiko, Kaito, dan Luka ada disampingku.

"Rin? Syukurlah" Meiko memelukku

"Len…hiks…" Aku kembali menangis

"Len akan selalu bersamamu" Luka pun memelukku. Kaito tersenyum.

"Huh?" Kaito terkejut saat melihat keluar jendela. "Rin, kemarilah" Kata Kaito, Aku pun menghampiri Kaito dan melihat keluar jendela. Aku kembali terkejut saat melihat tulisan diatas salju yang menutupi halaman rumah.

" **Maaf atas segalanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rin"**

Hatiku berkata jika orang yang menulisnya adalah Len. Itu pasti Len.

"Aku…aku…AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! AKU CINTA PADAMU LEN! SELAMANYAPUN AKAN BEGITU!" Aku berteriak sambil menangis

Salju putih yang jatuh mungkin bisa menutup luka dihatiku tapi tidak dengan cinta dihatiku. Ingatanku tentang Len, Meiko, Luka, dan Kaito mulai kembali. Sekarang kau mungkin sudah tidak ada, tapi perasaanku padamu akan selalu ada. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan dating untuk menemuimu. Karena itu tunggulah aku, Len.

 **=Tamat=**

* * *

 **Ariigachuu yang udah nyempetin buat baca TvT *terharu* lafyu *mwah* /digavlokreaders/**

 **Maaf ya ceritanya singkat & kurang menarik TvT *pundung* kapan-kapan baca yang lainnya yaaa ... jaa ne *kabur***


End file.
